Phoenix Park
by Rylee
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über Sirius' Bekanntschaft mit einer jungen Studentin des Trinity College in Dublin - kein Slash, keine Pairings (jaja, ich weiß -.-), aber Kommentare sind erwünscht ^^
1. The Phoenix Park

**A/N.: **Ja, ich bin's mal wieder, ob ihr euch freut oder nicht *baeh* ;)  
Und im Gepaeck habe ich eine weitere Geschichte aus meinem... *oehm* Geschichtentopf, meine Zweitling-Geschichte .oO(Zweitling, gibt es das Wort? *lol*) "Phoenix Park" - eine Geschichte in drei Teilen und mit einer Handlung - hallelulja, freut euch ^^  
Aber genug geredet, ich wuensche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviews sind immer willkommen und gewuenscht und... ach bitte, bitte, reviewt doch mal *g*  
.oO(und sei' es Kritik ... -.-)  
**  
Disclaimer:** Die Personen gehoeren wie immer JKR, bis auf die, die ihr nicht gehoeren - und die lassen sich leicht erkennen O.O

*~*~*~*

**Part I**  
  
_The Phoenix Park, Dublin_  
  
  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen zauberten goldenen Linien auf den Kiesweg und Sirius genoss die warme Sonne. Er war zu seinem morgendlichen Spaziergang durch den Phoenix Park aufgebrochen, um diese Uhrzeit war noch nicht viel im größten Stadtpark Europas los und er musste nicht damit rechnen, von einem Spaziergänger erkannt zu werden.  
  
  
Wie jeden Morgen drehte er seine Runde um das Ashtown Castle, ein kleines, schmuckloses Schloss in der Mitte des Parks, zum Mittagessen hatte er sich heute mit Remus im Rogue, einen kleinen Inn nahe des Parks, verabredet.   
  
  
Es waren Sommerferien und er hatte Albus Dumbledores Anweisung befolgt, sich bei Lupin zu verstecken, nachdem er die "alten Kämpfer" benachrichtigt hatte. Sein Freund und ehemaliger Schulkamerad wohnte in einer kleinen Mansardenwohnung in Dublin, unweit des Parks, mit einem herrlichen Blick über den Park.  
  
  
Sirius liebte diesen Ausblick und nach einigen Diskussionen mit Remus hatte er erreicht, dass er auch in den Park durfte, natürlich mit der strikten Auflage, sich nicht mit den anderen Spaziergängern zu unterhalten oder auf irgendeine Weise aufzufallen. Als ob er das Bedürfnis hätte, irgendwie aufzufallen - er war schon froh, dass er sich wenigstens die Beine vertreten durfte, in mancher Hinsicht war Remus fast so schlimm wie die Dementoren in Askaban.  
  
  
Seufzend schob sich Sirius seine Baseballkappe tiefer ins Gesicht und kickte einen Kiesel beiseite, in der Ferne hörte er einen Hund bellen. Einige Studenten lagen auf dem grünen Gras, ihre aufgeschlagenen Bücher lagen vor ihnen und einige rauchten, genussvoll bliesen sie den Rauch in den wolkenlosen Himmel.   
  
  
Er hatte nie verstanden, wie sich Menschen - und besonders Muggel - ihre Gesundheit mit dieser schlechten Angewohnheit zerstören konnten, es war ja sowohl in der Zaubererwelt als auch der Muggelwelt bekannt, was Zigaretten mit den Lungen anstellten.  
  
  
Einige Studenten spielten auf dem Rasen Kricket, ab und zu jubelte einer der Studenten begeistert, wenn seine Mannschaft einen Punkt erzielte, und die Schläger blitzten hier und da in der Morgensonne auf. Sirius lächelte, es erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Schulzeit, als er mit seinen Freunden in jeder freien Minute Quidditch gespielt hatte und die Schulbücher vergessen in ihren Zimmern lagen.  
Ein verirrter Ball hüpfte vor seine Füße und blieb direkt vor ihm liegen.  
  
  
"Hey, können Sie bitte den Ball zurückschlagen", rief ein junges Mädchen und schirmte ihre Augen vor der Sonne ab.  
  
  
Verdutzt sah Sirius auf. "Schlagen", rief er zurück und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr. Mit was sollte er den Ball denn zurückschlagen?  
  
  
"Dann schießen Sie eben!"  
  
  
Kopfschüttelnd trat Sirius gegen den kleinen Ball und mehr oder weniger auf gerader Bahn flog der Ball zu den Spielern zurück.  
  
  
"Danke!"  
  
  
Das Mädchen schlug kurz gegen den Ball und Sekunden später war das Spiel wieder in vollem Gange, die Spieler rannten über das durch Büchertaschen begrenzte Spielfeld und der Ball flog wie von Zauberhand geworfen zwischen den Spielern hin und her.  
  
  
Sirius schlenderte langsam zu einer Gruppe ausladender, alter Eichen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen einen Stamm. Die vier Spieler eilten über das Spielfeld und amüsiert sah Sirius zu, wie das Mädchen, das nach dem Ball gerufen hatte, einen weiten Schlag machte und punktete.  
  
  
Die anderen Spieler, die am Rand des Spielfeldes saßen und darauf warteten, dass sie auch mal zum Zuge kommen, hatten Thermoskannen mit Tee dabei und genossen ihre Teatime.  
  
  
Das Mädchen war eine verdammt gute Kricketspielerin und der Ball flog oft ins Seitenaus, um der Mannschaft sechs Punkte zu verschaffen. Sirius lächelte.  
  
  
"Ist das Spiel so interessant", fragte eine gelangweilte Stimme neben Sirius und erstaunt drehte er sich um. Eine junge Studentin stand neben ihm und presste einen Stapel Bücher gegen ihre Brust.   
  
  
"Finden Sie das nicht?"  
  
  
Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht. "Was macht ein Ballspiel für Sie interessant? Die kurzen Röcke der weiblichen Mitspieler?"  
  
  
"Darauf habe ich eigentlich noch gar nicht so geachtet - finden Sie die Röcke denn so interessant?"  
  
  
"Wollen Sie jetzt hören, dass ich kürzere im Schrank habe?"  
  
  
Sirius lächelte, diese rhetorische Frage zu beantworten, hatte durchaus seinen Reiz, denn er war sich sicher, dass das Mädchen eine sehr emanzipierte Haltung hatte und diese Haltung schien sie mit ihrem trotzigen Antworten auch sehr gut hinüberbringen zu können.   
  
  
"Möchten Sie einen Kaffee mit mir trinken", bot Sirius dem Mädchen an und erstaunt sah es ihn aus dunklen Augen an.   
  
  
"Kaffee?"  
  
  
"Ja, ein koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk", antwortete Sirius amüsiert - dieses Zitat aus einem Muggelfilm, den er sich bei Remus angeschaut hatte, erschien ihn an dieser Stelle durchaus passend.  
  
  
"Sie laden mich zu einem Kaffee ein", wiederholte das Mädchen überrascht. "Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie Sie heißen - und da soll ich mich von Ihnen zu einem Kaffee einladen lassen?"  
  
  
Sirius seufzte.   
  
  
Er wusste genau, dass er sich bereits in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, als er den Kopf gehoben hatte, um den Mädchen eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben. Was sollte er tun, wenn sie vor einigen Monaten die Nachrichten verfolgt hatte und ihn nun trotz seiner ordentlich geschnittenen Haare und sauberen Kleidung erkannte? Er war sich sicher, dass sie, wenn er ihr seinen richtigen Namen sagte, sofort schreiend davonlaufen würde, um die Polizei zu holen - und dann würde auch das Zaubereiministerium auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Einen solchen Fehler konnte er sich nicht erlauben.  
  
  
"Mein Name ist Thomas Miller - Würden Sie jetzt einen Kaffee mit mir trinken", grinste Sirius und rückte seine Baseballkappe etwas zurecht.   
  
  
"Ein sehr gewöhnlicher Name", stellte das Mädchen fest und legte den Kopf schief. "Für einen gewöhnlichen Mann?"  
  
  
"Jeder Mensch ist auf seine Weise etwas Besonderes."  
  
  
"Ein wahres Wort", meinte das Mädchen mit einen raschen Seitenblick auf die Kricketspieler. "Es liegt nur nicht an jeden, dies auch zu erkennen. Kennen Sie den Fiddler?"  
  
  
"Nein, das ist...?"  
  
  
"Ein kleines Café, in der Infirmary Road."  
  
  
"Möchten Sie ihre dicken Wälzer davor nicht noch in ihr Zimmer bringen", fragte Sirius und deutete auf den Haufen Bücher. "Oder möchten Sie die mitschleppen, Miss...?"  
  
  
"Ich... Jennifer Delaney."  
  
  
"Gut, wollen Sie ihre Bücher nicht auf ihr Zimmer bringen, Miss Delaney?"  
  
  
"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung, ich... ich muss noch lernen."  
  
  
Sirius erlaubte sich ein mattes Lächeln. "In den Semesterferien?"  
  
  
"Man lernt nie aus, Mr. Miller", antwortete Jennifer knapp und schob ihre Bücher ein Stück nach oben. "Die Infirmary Road ist beim zoologischen Garten. Nach Ihnen..."  
  
  
Sirius hob die Schultern. "Wie Sie meinen..."  
  
  
Schweigend spazierten die beiden einige Zeit nebeneinander her und Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit, Jennifer aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Jennifer Delaney war ein sehr kleines, zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen mit großen, unschuldig wirkenden braunen Augen, die mit dunklen Kajal noch stärker betont worden waren. Sie wirkte fast wie ein Teenager auf ihn, wie alt sie wohl war? Neunzehn? Oder schon über zwanzig?  
  
  
Inzwischen waren sie am Phoenix angekommen, einige Spaziergänge musterten die beiden neugierig und Sirius schob sich seine Kappe erneut ins Gesicht, ein Eichhörnchen huschte direkt vor ihnen über den Weg.  
  
  
"Und was studieren Sie", fragte Sirius, als er das Schweigen und das Knirschen des Kieses unter ihren Schuhen als unerträglich empfand.  
  
  
"Theater und Tanz - und Sie?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was haben Sie studiert?"  
  
  
"Oh..." Verlegen kratzte sich Sirius hinter dem Ohr. Was hatte er studiert, dieses Mädchen hatte Fragen - sollte er jetzt sagen, dass er sieben Jahre lang Zaubertränke gebraut und Löffel in Schnecken verwandelt hatte?   
  
  
"Oder haben Sie nicht studiert?"  
  
  
"Ja, genau das", ereiferte sich Sirius. "Ich habe frühzeitig das Geschäft von meinem Vater übernommen. Sie wissen schon, Kaufen und Verkaufen und so..."  
  
  
"An der Börse?"  
  
  
"Börse? Was ist... Ach so, ja, natürlich, an der Börse!"  
  
  
"Ich verstehe." Mit skeptischem Blick wandte Jennifer sich um und sah den Weg entlang. "Und laufen Ihre Geschäfte gut?"  
  
  
"Wieso fragen Sie das?"  
  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Um des Geldes Willen?"  
  
  
"Sie sind sehr direkt, hat Ihnen das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"  
  
  
"Es interessiert mich nun einmal, wieso Sie heute im Park sind und nicht etwa hinter Ihrem Schreibtisch, um Geld zu verdienen."  
  
  
Sirius lächelte. "Die Sonne hat mich hinausgelockt, da musste ich sie einfach genießen."  
  
  
"Sie arbeiten wohl viel? Um des Geldes Willen?"   
  
  
"Sind Sie so eine Art Hobbypsychologin", fragte Sirius amüsiert. "Oder eine steckbrieflich gesuchte Heiratsschwindlerin, die sich im Park ihr nächstes Opfer aussucht?"  
  
  
Jennifer erlaubte sich ein mattes Lächeln. "Netter Versuch, aber ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich bin Schauspielerin - wir interessieren uns für unsere Mitmenschen und ihr Leben und darum fragen wir sie auch mal aus."  
  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich die Hauptrolle in einem Theaterstück spiele", witzelte Sirius.  
  
  
"Dazu ist Ihr Leben bestimmt viel zu langweilig", antwortete Jennifer gelassen. "Ein alternder Geschäftsmann mit blauer Baseballkappe interessiert doch keinen."  
  
  
"Finden Sie nicht, dass mir die Kappe steht?"  
  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie eine Baseballkappe tragen, wenn die Sonne Sie hinausgelockt hat", meinte Jennifer ruhig. "Wollten Sie nicht hinaus, um die Sonne zu genießen?"  
  
  
"Ich..."  
  
  
Sirius sah seine Felle davon schwimmen, Jennifer hatte durchaus ein Händchen dafür, logische Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen und ihn so in eine Situation zu bringen, die ihm fast noch unangenehmer als ein Treffen mit Snape vorkam. Er brauchte eine gute Ausrede.  
  
  
"Ich habe eine empfindliche Haut, kriege verdammt schnell einen Sonnenbrand", antwortete Sirius ruhig und lächelte das junge Mädchen an. Zweifelnd musterte sie ihn, doch sie schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben und wandte sich wieder ab.  
  
  
Innerlich seufzte Sirius auf, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm Jennifer kein Wort glaubte. Wieso sollte sie auch? Jennifer Delaney war eine junge, sicherlich talentierte Schauspielerin, die durchaus als attraktiv gelten konnte und wahrscheinlich hochintelligent war - warum redete ein solches Mädchen ihn an? Um sich über Kricket zu unterhalten? Sicherlich nicht.  
  
  
"Wieso waren Sie nicht bei den anderen Studenten", fragte er, um das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.   
  
  
"Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich lernen möchte", gab Jennifer knapp zurück und warf ihre kurzen Haare nach hinten. "In zwei Wochen steht eine wichtige Prüfung an."  
  
  
"Ich verstehe. Vielleicht möchten Sie doch lieber alleine sein?"  
  
  
Erstaunt drehte sich Jennifer um. "Sie ziehen Ihre Einladung zurück, Mr. Miller?"  
  
  
"Oh nein, aber wenn Sie lieber für Ihre Prüfung lernen möchten? Ich möchte nicht dran schuld sein, dass Sie eine schlechte Note bekommen", wehrte Sirius ab.   
  
  
"Da sollten Sie sich mal keine Gedanken machen", meinte Jennifer harsch. "Meine Noten gehen Sie nichts an."  
  
  
"So schlecht", stichelte Sirius und warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu.  
  
  
"Gehen Sie immer zum Angriff über, wenn Sie sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlen, Mr. Miller?"  
  
  
"So war das nicht gemeint, ich..."  
  
  
"Sie sind ein Feigling, Mr. Miller", erklärte Jennifer und blieb abrupt stehen. Mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ließ sie ihren Blick über sein Gesicht gleiten und Sirius fühlte sich wie an einen Pranger gestellt. "Wieso sagen Sie nicht einfach die Wahrheit?"  
  
  
"Miss Delaney, ich..."  
  
  
"Lassen Sie es bleiben. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und viel Erfolg mit ihren...", sie stockte und lächelte mild. "... Geschäften."   
  
  
Urplötzlich drehte sie sich um und eilte davon, ihr dunkler Haarschopf leuchtete in der Morgensonne und Sirius blieb verwirrt zurück. Hatte sie ihn durchschaut?  
  
  
Ein zusammengefaltetes Papier flatterte auf den Weg und Sirius stutzte, denn das Blatt war aus einen von Jennifers Schulbüchern geflogen. Nachdenklich hob er es auf und faltete es auseinander.  
  
  
Es war eine Kopie eines Zeitungsberichtes und Sirius spürte, es ein eiskalter Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Die Buchstaben schienen sich in seinen Kopf einzuhämmern...   
  
  


_31. Oktober 1981... dreizehn Menschen bei Gasexplosion getötet... Godric's Hollow...  
_

  
  
Warum hatte Jennifer Delaney eine Kopie dieses Zeitungsberichtes?  
  
  
Nachdenklich faltete Sirius die Kopie zusammen und ließ sie in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, ein Blick auf seine neue Armbanduhr sagte ihm, dass er bis zu seinem Rendezvous mit Remus noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich ja schon einmal auf den Weg zum Rogue machen, seine Verabredung zu einem zweiten Frühstück war ja nun anscheinend ins Wasser gefallen.  
  
  
"Verdammte Zicke", murmelte Sirius und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.   
Wieso hatte sie ihn angeredet? Wusste sie etwa doch, wer er war? Er konnte es sich fast vorstellen - eine Muggel, die nach den Berichten vor über zwei Jahren eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte und ihn im Park erkannt hatte. Aber warum hatte sie ihn dann angeredet und nicht die Polizei gerufen?  
  
________  
  
  
Sirius trank bereits seinen dritten Kaffee, als Remus endlich in das kleine Inn kam. Das Rogue war um diese Uhrzeit stets gut besucht und nahezu jede Tischnische war schon von einer kleinen Gruppe Menschen besetzt, ein stetiges Raunen und Geflüster glitt durch den Gastraum.  
  
  
"Da bist du ja", meinte Remus und setzte sich gegenüber von Sirius auf die einfache Holzbank. "Ich sehe, du hast schon bestellt."  
  
  
"Nur ein paar Kaffee... das hat aber ziemlich gedauert, bis du es hier her geschafft hast."  
  
  
"Der Bus hatte Verspätung. Diese Fortbewegungsmittel der Muggel sind nicht sonderlich zuverlässig", antwortete Remus grinsend und griff nach der Karte. "Hast du die Sonne genossen?"  
  
  
"Mehr oder weniger. Ich hatte eine kleine Unterhaltung mit einer Studentin."  
  
  
"Du hattest eine was?"  
  
  
"Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst. Aber sie hat mich angeredet - was sollte ich machen? 'Tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht mit Ihnen unterhalten, ich bin ein gesuchter Verbrecher, der angeblich dreizehn Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat und Sie könnten mich erkennen und der Polizei melden'?"  
  
  
"Dich unter einem Vorwand verziehen?"  
  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass du es nie zu mehr als einem Date bringst, Remus", meinte Sirius feixend und rührte seinen inzwischen erkalteten Kaffee noch einmal um.   
  
  
"Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, erkannt zu werden, Sirius. Das können wir uns nicht leisten. Wir brauchen jeden Kämpfer", zischte Remus. "Vergiss für einen Moment doch einmal die Mädchen und Frauen und denk mit deinem Gehirn!"  
  
  
"Ich sagte, sie hat mich angeredet."  
  
  
"Und wenn schon! Sie könnte eine Spionin des Zaubereiministeriums sein, eine Aurorin oder sonst wer, der es auf dich abgesehen hat!"  
  
  
"Sie ist eine Muggel. Sie studiert Theater und Tanz und hat bald eine wichtige Prüfung", antwortete Sirius leicht genervt. "Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf, sie hat mir einen Korb gegeben."  
  
  
"Gut. Ich hoffe, du hast ihr deinen Namen nicht gesagt."  
  
  
"Sie denkt, dass ich Thomas Miller heiße."  
  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie ausgefallen."  
  
  
"Das hat sie auch gemeint", meinte Sirius und grinste schief.   
  
  
"Sie hat was?"  
Remus' Blick verriet Sirius sofort, dass er zuviel gesagt hatte und der schwarzhaarige Mann hätte sich in diesem Moment ohrfeigen können. "Sie ist Schauspielerin. Sie versteht sich wahrscheinlich auf Namenskunde und so etwas..."  
  
  
"Sicherlich." Skeptisch runzelte Remus die Stirn. "Hast du irgendwelche Informationen über diese Studentin. Ihren Namen?"  
  
  
"Ihr Name ist Jennifer Delaney. Warum?"  
  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
  
"Sie hat etwas verloren, als sie gegangen ist...", antwortete Sirius langsam. "Aber..."  
  
  
Remus sah auf. "Was?"  
  
  
"Einen Zeitungsartikel..."  
  
  
"Hast du ihn?"  
  
  
Verwirrt sah Sirius seinen Freund an. "Ja."   
  
  
"Gib ihn mir..."  
  
  
Sirius zog die zusammengefaltete Kopie aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie Remus. Dieser griff hastig nach ihr und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
  
"Ein Bericht über die Nacht in Godric's Hollow?"  
  
  
"So ging es mir auch."  
  
  
Remus faltete die Kopie zusammen und legte sie in die Mitte des Tisches. "Du musst zugeben, dass das schon sehr verdächtig ist."  
  
  
"Sicherlich", grinste Sirius. "Vor allem, wie eine irische Studentin an eine englische Zeitung kommt."  
  
  
"Sirius, du weißt genau, was ich meine."  
  
  
"Natürlich. Eine Spionin des Zaubereiministeriums." Belustigt schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. "Als ob das Zaubereiministerium seine Leute an Universitäten der Muggel schickt, die im Park dann gesuchte Verbrecher' anreden, nur um ihnen dann einen Korb zu geben? Interessante Spionagetechnik, findest du nicht auch."  
  
  
"Das Zaubereiministerium macht auch Fortschritte", entgegnete Remus gelassen. "Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass diese Leute keine neuen Methoden entwickeln, um flüchtige Gefangene wieder nach Askaban zu bringen."  
  
  
"Warum wurde ich dann noch nicht geschnappt", antwortete Sirius. "Anscheinend funktionieren ihre neuen Methoden nicht. Soweit ich weiß, hat der Tagesprophet seit Wochen nichts von meiner Flucht gemeldet."  
  
  
"Ja, weil ich Babysitter für dich spiele."  
  
  
Sirius schwieg, er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, gedankenverloren rührte er seinen Kaffee um, er betrachtete sein sich spiegelndes Gesicht in der dunklen Flüssigkeit.  
  
  
"Möchten Sie bestellen, meine Herren?" Ein Ober war an ihren Tisch herangetreten und die beiden sahen erstaunt auf.   
  
  
"Äh, ja, ein Steak, bitte", orderte Remus.  
  
  
"Das nehme ich auch."  
  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen." Der Ober schwebte davon und Remus seufzte.   
  
  
"Sirius, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."  
  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht. Wir sollten das Beste draus machen - oder es einfach vergessen." 


	2. Just talking

  
**A/N.:** Und da bin ich wieder ^^ - nachdem ich eben schon _Lost in Mirrors_ upgedatet habe, hier der zweite Teil von _Phoenix Park_ in all' seiner Pracht ;)  
Ehrlich gesagt, mir ist eben erst aufgefallen, dass ich hier ja auch schon Reviews habe, dankeschoen an Khair ed Din und Rovena ^^  
Nun zu Rovenas Kritik ;)  
Mir ist durchaus klar, dass manche meiner Saetze ellenlang sind, das sagt mir Word auch immer mit seinen huebschen gruenen Unterkringelungen, aber irgendwie reagiere ich erst darauf, wenn es wirklich gruen wird *g* - ist eben der typisch-verwirrende Francis-Stil - lange Saetze mit viel sinnlosen Inhalt *ggg*  
Aber ich bin ja tuechtig am Lernen, hoffen wir, dass es besser wird *lach* - immerhin kann es sogar heute schon soweit sein, dass Teil 3 und damit das Ende dieser netten kleinen Geschichte fertig wird ;)

lG Francis   


  
  
  
**Part II - Just talking**  
  
Remus hatte sich dann noch den halben Abend über Sirius Unvernunft ausgelassen und ihm Hausarrest' für die nächsten Tage gegeben. Sirius amüsierte sich unglaublich, Hausarrest, und das in seinem Alter. Seine Mutter hatte es schon nie fertig gebracht, ihm im Haus zu halten, wie wollte Remus das schaffen?  
  
Immerhin hatte er es geschafft, Remus zu überreden, dass er wenigstens mit ihm an die frische Luft ging.  
  
"Willst du mich an die Leine nehmen", fragte er amüsiert, als er mit Remus am nächsten Tag durch den Park spazierte.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht."  
  
Die Studenten spielten wieder Kricket, Sirius erkannte einige von ihnen wieder und Remus runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, als er Sirius' Abwesenheit bemerkte und folgte seinem Blick.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes saß eine kleine Gestalt und Remus seufzte. Er hatte sie sofort erkannt; Sirius hatte ihm in seiner üblichen detaillierten Erzählweise - zumindest hatte er, wenn es darum ging, eine Frau oder ein Mädchen zu beschreiben, eine solche Erzählweise - genau geschildert, wie Jennifer Delaney ausgesehen hatte.  
  
Sirius grinste. "Und nun?"  
  
"Ignorieren und weiterlaufen", meine Remus knapp.  
  
"Und wenn sie uns bemerkt?"  
  
"Nach deiner Aktion gestern bezweifle ich doch stark, dass sie mit dir noch was zu tun haben will", antwortete Remus schroff.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie so herzlos wäre", grinste Sirius und warf dem Mädchen noch einen Blick zu.  
  
Sie schien in einem ihrer dicken Bücher zu blättern und im ersten Moment erinnerte sie Sirius stark an Hermine Granger, eine gute Schulfreundin seines Patenkindes Harry Potter. Ihm fiel ein, dass er schon lange nichts mehr von Harry gehört hatte, aber andererseits war sein Patenkind auch wieder bei seinen einzigen Verwandten, den Dursleys, die Zauberer hassten und daher Harrys Sachen zu Beginn der Ferien immer wegsperrten und seine Eule Hedwig im Käfig behielten.  
Vielleicht sollte er dafür sorgen, dass Peter Pettigrew, dieser Verräter, bald geschnappt werden würde.  
Apropos   
  
Sie sah ihn direkt an und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein dermaßen kalter Ausdruck, dass es Sirius fast schon erschreckte, Remus seufzte.  
  
"Sie hat dich gesehen."  
  
"Dich zweifelsohne auch."  
  
"Leider."  
  
Jennifer unternahm jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erheben und ihre Bekanntschaft von gestern zu begrüßen, beinahe enttäuscht beobachtete Sirius, wie sie ihre Siebensachen zusammenpackte und in die andere Richtung davon stolzierte.  
  
"Was für ein Pech", meinte Remus sarkastisch und ging weiter, nachdenklich kratzte sich Sirius unter seiner Baseballkappe und sah seinen Freund hinterher.  
  
"Hey, du kannst nicht behaupten, dass ich Unrecht habe, Moony!"  
  
"Womit?"  
  
"Jennifer Delaney sieht gut aus, das kannst du gar nicht abstreiten", grinste Sirius und holte seinen Freund wieder ein. "Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch ganz nett sein kann."  
  
"Da hat der Schürzenjäger aus dir gesprochen", meinte Remus trocken.  
  
"Wie willst du sie beurteilen, wenn du sie nicht einmal kennenlernen willst, geschweige denn kennst?"  
  
Remus schwieg und Sirius rollte mit den Augen.  
  
Das war typisch für seinen Freund, der schon immer wenig Interesse an der Damenwelt gezeigt hatte. Diese Tatsache erstaunte Sirius doch etwas, da er persönlich fand, dass Remus recht gut für sein Alter und seine Krankheit' aussah. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch wegen seiner Krankheit keine Freundin?  
  
Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her und Sirius blickte sich immer wieder verstohlen um, ob er irgendwo Jennifers schwarzen Haarschopf entdecken konnte und innerlich verfluchte er seine Dummheit, Remus von seiner neuen Bekanntschaft erzählt zu haben.   
  
Immerhin hatte er jetzt seinen persönlichen Babysitter dabei.  
  
Was wohl Jennifer Delaney gedacht hatte, als sie ihn zusammen mit Remus gesehen hatte? Hoffentlich nichts Falsches. Sirius erschauderte.  
Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn das Mädchen zu dem Schluss kam, dass er schwul wäre und Remus sein Freund wäre.  
Moment, was für Gedanken hatte er da eigentlich? Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, er klang wie ein naiver Jugendlicher, der auf der Suche nach dem Ersten Mal war. Und das war er doch definitiv nicht? Oder doch?  
  
"Mal wieder am träumen, Tatze?"   
  
Sirius hob erstaunt den Kopf, als Remus ihn mit seinem alten Spitznamen aus ihrer Schulzeit anredete und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Du hast so abwesend gewirkt und den Kopf geschüttelt?"  
  
Es war eher eine Frage als eine Feststellung und Sirius seufzte.  
"Irgendwie bist du viel zu hart zu mir."  
  
"Ich? Zu hart?" Remus lachte kurz auf. "Sirius, du bist kein freier Mensch, du kannst nicht überall hingehen. Bei dir besteht immer die Gefahr, dass du erkannt wirst."  
  
"Wieso sollte sie mich erkennen? Ich möchte mich doch nur bei ihr entschuldigen!"  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Weil aus meiner Einladung nichts geworden ist."  
  
Remus seufzte. "Du hast doch erzählt, dass sie dir einen Korb gegeben hat."  
  
"Ja, weil ich ihr zu nahe getreten bin!"  
  
"Erkennen kann sie dich trotzdem, immerhin hatte sie sogar einen Zeitungsbericht aus Godric's Hollow dabei", meinte Remus gekonnt betont und blieb stehen. "Das kannst du nicht verantworten. Alles, wofür wir die letzten zwei Jahre gearbeitet hätten, wäre umsonst! Vielleicht würden Dumbledore, Arabella, Mundungus und ich auch vor Gericht gestellt werden und schlimmstenfalls wegen Behinderung der Ermittlungen verurteilt werden."  
  
Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen, verdammt noch mal, Remus hatte Recht. Aber andererseits wollte er noch einmal mit Jennifer Delaney reden, sich entschuldigen und vielleicht eine erneute Einladung zum Kaffee trinken abgeben - und wer weiß, vielleicht war Jennifer Delaney dann nicht mehr so reserviert?  
  
" außerdem: Woher willst du wissen, dass sie dich noch einmal sehen möchte? Immerhin hat sie recht abrupt den Park verlassen", hörte er Remus sagen. "Hör auf zu träumen, du hast keine Chance. Es steht zwei gegen einen."  
  
"Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du wirklich ein Mensch bist", murmelte Sirius und kickte einen Kieselstein beiseite. Dieses ständige Knirschen.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Nichts Wichtiges", antwortete Sirius knapp und sah wieder auf. "Und ich denke, dass ich sehr wohl selbst entscheiden kann, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe."  
  
"So, Mädchen angraben", fragte Remus kalt und ließ seinen Blick über den weiten Park gleiten. "Mehr als genug Auswahl hast du hier ja."  
  
"Nenn' es wie du willst - ich werde sie jetzt suchen, weit kann sie noch nicht sein."  
  
"Das wirst du nicht tun!"  
  
"Und wie willst du es verhindern? Willst du mir einen Stupor' an den Hals jagen?"  
  
Verwirrt sah Remus seinen Freund an und Sirius spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wieso konnte Remus es nicht unterlassen, sich in sein Leben einzumischen?   
  
"Beantworte mir eine Frage", bat Remus und blickte Sirius mit seinen hellbraunen Augen bittend an. "Wieso willst du dieses Mädchen wiedersehen?"  
  
"Um es mal mit der Dubliner Gossensprache auszudrücken: Ich fühle mich verarscht."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht ändern. Junge Mädchen sind so."  
  
"Als ob du davon Ahnung hättest."  
  
Remus grinste ihn hinterhältig an. "Als ob du Ahnung hast, was ich in meiner Freizeit so mache."  
  
"Ach? Zeigen sich hier ganz neue Eigenschaften an Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Wer weiß?" Zufrieden ging Remus weiter und Sirius kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
  
"Das finde ich jetzt aber nicht nett", rief Sirius und schickte sich an, hinter seinem Freund herzukommen, vergessen war ihr Gespräch und die Begegnung mit Jennifer Delaney. 

***  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und sehr zu Sirius' Freude erhielt er einen Brief von seinem Patenkind Harry, den er auch eiligst beantwortete. Harry erzählte von Severus Snape und seiner ewigen schlechten Laune, von ihren ersten Stunden der Animaguslehre und vom ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.  
  
Remus hatte seinen Hausarrest auch endlich aufgehoben und so beschloss Sirius, mal wieder einen Spaziergang zu machen, vor kurzem hatten er und Remus eine weitere schöne Ecke in Dublin entdeckt, ein wahres Paradies für begeisterte Leser, da sich hier ein antiquarisch wirkender Laden an den nächsten reihte und für Freunde des Skurrilen. So gab es zum Beispiel eine Menagerie, in der es eine Menge Reptilien zu bestaunen und kaufen gab, doch leider hatte Remus keine Lust auf einen Minialligator im Badezimmer. Sirius grinste, Remus' regte es ja schon auf, wenn seine Eule Macintosh in ihrem Käfig rumorte, wie sollte das erst sein, wenn er baden wollte und ein Krokodil in seinem Badewasser herumschwamm?  
  
Mühelos fand Sirius die schmale Seitenstraße der Green Street wieder, nach einem langen, ausgedehnten Spaziergang am River Liffey unter vielen gehetzt wirkenden Menschen war ihm die Ruhe hier nur recht und zufrieden schaute er sich unter seiner Baseballkappe das Schaufenster eines Kostümladens an.  
  
Ein schweres Brokatkleid zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, roter Samt glänzte matt und Sirius stellte sich die Frage, wer so etwas heute wohl noch anziehen würde. Immerhin, so ein Korsett musste unglaublich eng sein und wie konnte man in einem solchen Kleid noch normal atmen?  
  
Ein leises Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Sirius hob den Kopf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand in der Gasse war und eben den Kostümladen betreten hatte, neugierig lugte er zwischen der Dekoration hindurch.  
Eine ältere Dame stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und verdeckte den Kunden total, Sirius beschloss einfach mal einen Blick in den Laden zu werfen.  
  
Das Innere des Ladens wirkte gemütlich und schwere Sessel standen in der Ecke, ein Tablett mit silbernem Teegeschirr stand auf dem niedrigen Tischchen und Sirius lächelte. Die Ladeninhaberin und ihre Kundin waren verschwunden. Manche Leute wussten eben noch, wie man seinen Kunden einen Gefallen tat.  
  
"Oh, Monsieur, kann ich Ihnen helfen", fragte die ältere Dame, die plötzlich hinter einem roten Vorhang hervortrat und ihre Brille zurechtschob. "Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"  
  
"Nein, ich möchte mich nur umsehen", antwortete Sirius lächelnd und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken.  
  
Die Dame erwiderte sein Lächeln und deutete auf der Teeservice. "Sie können sich gerne bedienen."   
  
"Danke sehr."  
  
"Und wie geht es Ihnen", fragte sie durch den Vorhang. Es raschelte und Sekunden später trat eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen Anzug durch den Vorhang. Emsig zupfte sie ein paar Fusseln von ihren Blazer.  
  
"Ich finde das unmöglich", meinte sie knapp und die alte Dame hob erstaunt ihren Kopf, genau wie Sirius.  
  
Es war Jennifer Delaney.  
  
"Der Anzug sitzt doch perfekt", antwortete die alte Frau und legte die schwarze Fliege zurecht.   
  
"Ich meinte auch nicht den Anzug." Jennifer trat vor einen hohen Spiegel und drehte sich um sich selbst, prüfend begutachtete sie ihre Rückseite, sie schien Sirius noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er grinste.  
  
"Ich rege mich auf, weil ich nicht verstehen kann, wie man auf die Idee kommen kann, ein dermaßen hirnloses Theaterstück zu schreiben!"  
  
"Oh, Madame, ich verstehe, vielleicht sollten wir den Anzug an den Beinen etwas kürzen!"  
  
Jennifer und die alte Dame sahen nach unten.   
  
"Vielleicht", meinte Jennifer knapp.  
  
"Sicherlich sollten Sie das", grinste Sirius und die beiden Frauen sahen erstaunt auf und Sekunden später hätte sich Sirius über Jennifers Gesichtsausdruck wegwerfen können. Alle schwiegen, Jennifer blickte ihn an, als ob sie ein Gespenst gesehen hätte.  
  
"Na, wollen Sie den Straßendreck aufwischen", fragte Sirius heiter und stützte nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Hände. "Außerdem sollten Sie vielleicht auch darüber nachdenken, den Bund etwas zu kürzen."  
  
"Was machen Sie hier?"  
  
"Ihnen Tipps geben?"  
  
"Monsieur?"  
  
"Haben Sie überhaupt Ahnung von Mode?" Skeptisch musterte Jennifer sein schlabbriges Shirt und erlaubte sich ein mattes Lächeln. "Ihr Pullover sieht aus, als ob man damit den Boden aufgewischt hätte!"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, was Remus damit angestellt hat", antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß und stand auf. "Und ich freue mich auch, sie und ihre erfrischende Art wiederzusehen."  
  
"Das freut mich", meinte Jennifer lakonisch.  
  
"Oui, Sie beide kennen sich also? Madame, würden Sie mir die Hose wiedergeben, ich werde dann mal den Bund kürzen - _Le monsieur a raison_ - und auch viel zu lang _C'est terrible_!"  
  
"Jetzt? Hier?"  
  
"Mais oui, wo sonst?" Die alte Dame wandte sich kopfschüttelnd um und verschwand hinter den roten Vorhang.  
  
"Hier", fragte Jennifer noch einmal gedehnt und deutete auf den Fußboden.  
  
"Ich habe damit kein Problem", schmunzelte Sirius und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Jennifer.   
  
Das Mädchen folgte der Dame in den Hinterraum und wenig später kam Jennifer wieder. "Was machen Sie nun hier", fragte sie ohne Umschweife und zog eine Bürste aus ihrem Rucksack hervor.   
  
"Durch Zufall."  
  
"Remus ist Ihr Freund?"  
  
"Ein Freund", berichtigte Sirius und Jennifer drehte sich fragend um.  
  
"Hat er Ihnen untersagt, alleine in den Park zu gehen?"  
  
"Sozusagen", antwortete Sirius matt.   
  
"Interessant."  
  
"Warum sind Sie denn so plötzlich abgehauen, als Sie Remus und mich im Park gesehen haben?"  
  
"Ich habe einen Anruf bekommen, eine Freundin brauchte Hilfe bei ihren Aufgaben", erklärte Jennifer und zog ein paar Haare aus ihrer Bürste. Schnell verstaute sie die Bürste in ihrer Tasche. "Madame Calklein?"  
  
Misstrauisch runzelte Sirius die Stirn, doch er fragte nicht weiter. Er war sich sicher, dass Jennifer ihn angeflunkert hatte, aber was sollte das schon bedeuten?  
  
"Oui, Madame?"  
  
"Kommen Sie zurecht oder brauchen Sie mich noch?"  
  
"Non, kommen Sie morgen wieder, Madame!"  
  
"Schön. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, Mister Miller, ich habe noch zu tun", meinte Jennifer und schob sich an Sirius vorbei.  
  
"Sehr freundlich", antwortete Sirius sarkastisch und griff Jennifer an die Schulter. "Ich denke, ich werde Sie ein Stück begleiten."  
  
"Wie bitte?" Jennifer drehte sich um und sah ihn in die Augen. "Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen."  
  
"Daran zweifle ich auch keine Sekunde. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir Ihre zickigen Antworten langsam auf den Keks gehen."  
  
"Und darum wollen Sie mich begleiten?"   
  
"Nein, ich möchte mich revanchieren", meinte Sirius augenrollend und schob Jennifer aus dem Laden. "Schönen Tag noch, Madame Calklein!"  
  
Auf der Straße drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Sirius um. "Und was soll das Ihnen jetzt bringen? Spaß?"  
  
"Ich denke nicht. Warum klingen all' unsere Gespräche wie ein Verhör?"  
  
Jennifer zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Sirius seufzte und folgte Jennifer, die schweigend die schmale Gasse entlang ging, ihre Tasche schlenkerte und Sirius schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen.  
  
Jennifer Delaney war ein seltsames Mädchen. Er war sich sicher, dass unter dieser arroganten und kalten Fassade durchaus ein herzlicher Mensch steckte, aber warum wollte sie es nicht zeigen? Hatte sie Angst, irgendetwas zu verlieren?   
  
Er dachte an die langen Gespräche mit Remus, die er über Muggel und ihre Eigenarten geführt hatte, vor allem an das Gespräch, in dem sich Remus darüber ausgelassen hatte, dass die meisten Muggel keinen Sinn für die Magie haben und sie darum als Hokuspokus' abtun. Sirius hatte dagegen gehalten, dass es für die Muggel doch eine Art Magie gab - und zwar eine zwischenmenschliche. Remus hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, dass es die bei den Zauberern auch geben würde, Sirius selbst sei ja das beste Beispiel dafür.  
  
Und vielleicht hatte sein Freund ja Recht, vielleicht zog ihn Jennifer Delaneys kalte Art an, doch Sirius dachte, dass das nur an der Herausforderung lag.  
  
"Mister Miller? Träumen Sie?" Jennifers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und erschrocken sah er auf.   
  
Mit skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck musterte sie ihn.   
  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Gut", meinte Jennifer knapp. "Ich muss zu meinen Kommilitonen."  
  
"Jetzt?"  
  
"Natürlich jetzt", antwortete sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was denken Sie denn? Ich bin keine Hexe, ich kann mich nicht von einem Ort zum Nächsten zappen."  
  
Sirius grinste. "Wer weiß."  
  
"Interessieren Sie sich eigentlich für Musik?"  
  
"Kommt drauf an, was für welche - wie heißt das mit den Synthesizern? Tekk-No? Das ist nicht so mein Ding."  
  
"Es heißt Techno", berichtigte Jennifer ihn amüsiert. "Und ich kann mir bei ihnen das auch schwer vorstellen, wie sie ihren Körper zu dumpfen Bässen rhythmisch bewegen."  
  
"Ich mir auch", murmelte Sirius. "Warum fragen Sie?"  
  
"Ich habe zwei Karten zu einem klassischem Violinkonzert im _Saint Stephen's_ - Sie könnten mich begleiten", erklärte Jennifer ruhig und Sirius hob erstaunt den Kopf.  
  
"Ich soll sie auf ein Konzert begleiten?"  
  
"Wieso nicht? Betrachten Sie es als Entschädigung für das Frühstück."  
  
Sirius kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase. Eine Einladung war das also, sollte er annehmen oder ablehnen? Remus würde ihm sicherlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn er zustimmte. Andererseits war es eine ziemlich verlockende Entschädigung (auch wenn Sirius kaum Interesse an klassischer Musik hatte).  
  
"Wann wäre dieses Konzert denn?"  
  
"Morgen Abend, um acht Uhr."  
  
"_Saint Stephen's_ - wo liegt dieser Park denn?"  
  
Erstaunt sah Jennifer aus. "Sie kennen sich in Dublin nicht aus?"   
  
"Nun, nicht wirklich", gab Sirius zu und lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, jede Ecke in Dublin auszukundschaften."  
  
"Sie sind Engländer", stellte Jennifer fest. "Das ist mir schon bei unserem ersten Gespräch aufgefallen."  
  
"Exakt. Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich nicht auf?"  
  
"Mit ihrer Sockenfarbe habe ich noch leichte Probleme", antwortete Jennifer und lächelte matt. "Und? Wie lautet ihre Antwort?"  
  
"Nun, ehrlich gesagt"  
  
"Wenn Sie den Weg alleine nicht finden, kann ich Sie auch gerne abholen. Sie müssten mir eben nur sagen, wo Sie wohnen."  
  
"_Rainsford Street 24_. Der Name ist Lupin."  
  
"Lupin? Der Wolf?"  
  
"So kann man es sagen", meinte Sirius knapp.  
  
Das Mädchen musterte ihn skeptisch von der Seite. "Nun, ich denke, dass das dann feststeht. Ich hole Sie dann morgen ab - ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass wir laufen müssen, für ein Auto reicht mein Stipendium nicht."  
  
"Das ist schon okay."  
  
"Gut - dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag."  
  
"Ihnen auch."  
  
Jennifer wandte sich um und eilte aus der schmalen Gasse hinaus, ihr schwarzer Haarschopf glänzte in der Sonne und Sekunden später war sie hinter der Hausecke verschwunden. Sirius grinste.   
Wie es aussah, hatte er eine Verabredung - seit langem mal wieder.

  



End file.
